The Crystal Skull
The Crystal Skull is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 18th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Skyville. Plot After Nadia hacked Crystal Agency's security systems, the Liberty Agency headed to the temple-like museum in Downtown to prevent Skull Mania from handing over the Crystal Skull to the master. After convincing Isaac to let them in, Abraham and the player investigated the museum to find the body of Sheraton Skyville Hotel owner Heath Magorian with his chest implanted with bloody dagger. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Isaac Foley, Annabel Brogan, Elvis Blackwolf, Scottie Kingsolver, and Maggie Lomasney. While searching for evidences, Abraham witness the ripped parts of Felissa's body before Skull Mania attempt to attack him from behind. But the player throws the stone on the head, which the piece of skull mask is about to fall off. Mid-investigation, Scottie Kingsolver placed the time bomb in the locked room, restricting the team's investigation. Later on, one of Skull Mania's experiments caused an explosion and the Crystal Skull is activated, allowing the team to gather enough evidence to arrest Isaac Foley, the head of Crystal Agency and the true identity of Skull Mania, for the murder. Isaac insisted that he was not the serial killer but soon admitted to the crime. Isaac killed Kristina Carpenter, Felissa Rees and Heath Magorian after his boss Montana Birdsong told him that Kristina, Felissa and Heath were responsible for stealing the Crystal Skull. Wanting to fulfill his biggest wish, Isaac stabbed Felissa with dagger in rage, then he stabbed Heath into the heart and placed in the altar like a sacrifice. As the team interrogated him about the Crystal Skull, the smoke bomb blinds them, allowed Isaac to escape. Before they realize that Melvin's father was responsible for abusing and almost leaving him starving to death, a loud and ear-piercing scream was heard from the control room, where they rushed to find a frightened Fatiha and the Crystal Skull already in Isaac and Montana's hands. Montana then ordered Isaac to ran away with both Fatiha and the Skull. During The Black Friday (6/6), Chief MacLeod interrogated Montana about Project Deathstalker's motives. Although he did not know about them, he claimed to have listened to Scottie talking about them in her tablet. In the Skull Mania's hideout, Raymond and the player found Scottie's tablet, which (per Nadia) contained part of a mantra that would summoning the ghosts through the Crystal Skull. Pressed by Raymond, Scottie agreed to provide the missing part and help Nadia on revoked from terror causes. Meanwhile, Melvin and the player investigated the museum room and found Isaac's phone with a message implying (per Hisao) that he was heading to the Downtown Highway. There, the team found Abraham and Annabel, who said that she had spotted Fatiha stirring the trash in panic before escaping to the highway. In the vicinity, Melvin and the player found a note in which one of Deathstalker's cult follower considered Isaac a loose end. After a long car chase and losing the balance, the team finally found Isaac holding a knife on Fatiha's neck. He revealed that Project Deathstalker has promised his power to control Melvin's parents in exchange of Crystal Skull. Melvin told Isaac about his father's abusing control and Deathstalker's note before Isaac attempt to kills Fatiha in front of him, but was shoot by Abraham, allowing them to arresting him. Judge Pereira then sentenced Montana to life imprisonment in a maximum security facility for domestic violence on Melvin and ordering the heist on Crystal Skull from museum. Isaac was sentenced to 75 years in jail for the murder of two college students, hotel owner and attempt murder of detective. After the crystal skull was returned to the museum, Nadia managed to revoke the curse, giving the Skyville control in peace. Shortly after unable to located Christa Rees, who's happen to be relative of Felissa and Ashleigh, Heather reported that the Liberty's satellite detected a child abduction in Seashore Rouge before Christmas, prompting the team to head to Honeywell Town to provide help. Summary Victim *'Heath Magorian' Murder Weapon *'Bloody Dagger' Killer *'Isaac Foley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roast turkey. *The suspect plays Immortal Kombat. *The suspect knows Mayan scripts. *The suspect wears Crystal Agency's badge. *The suspect wears exploration clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roast turkey. *The suspect knows Mayan scripts. *The suspect wears Crystal Agency's badge. *The suspect wears exploration clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roast turkey. *The suspect plays Immortal Kombat. *The suspect knows Mayan scripts. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays Immortal Kombat. *The suspect knows Mayan scripts. *The suspect wears Crystal Agency's badge. *The suspect wears exploration clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roast turkey. *The suspect plays Immortal Kombat. *The suspect wears Crystal Agency's badge. Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer eats roast turkey. *The killer plays Immortal Kombat. *The killer knows Mayan scripts. *The killer wears Crystal Agency's badge. *The killer wears exploration clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Black Friday (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Skyville Category:Copyrighted Images